Sentidos!
by Siggy-chan
Summary: Sentidos…se define sentido a cada una de las facultades que tienen el hombre y los animales para percibir las impresiones del mundo exterior…capacidad para apreciar alguna cosa, conciencia, percepción del mundo exterior… son cinco los sentidos que conocemos… cinco sentidos que nos atacan a diario


**Sentidos**

**Apuroeuoreleo… Bien…se que debo actualizar la oootra historia…pero la inspiración llega…y me trajo esto 3  
>Seguramente los hice muy ooc…pero bueno uvu espero que les guste~ 3<br>Esta historia va dedicada a mi musa personal (Namibia ewe)**

**Siiin mas…los dejo con esto…mucho Fluff(?)  
><strong> 

**Personajes que usare:**

**Noruega: Bojern Bondevik  
>Dinamarca: Densen Kohler<strong>

Sentidos…se define sentido a cada una de las facultades que tienen el hombre y los animales para percibir las impresiones del mundo exterior…capacidad para apreciar alguna cosa, conciencia, percepción del mundo exterior…  
>son cinco los sentidos que conocemos… cinco sentidos que nos atacan a diario…<p>

Sentido del oído…o de la Audición:  
><em>Sonidos que en determinados momentos son agradables, como el trinar de un ave, por ejemplo<em>… "en una tarde fresca de verano, el sol que se despide, acariciando nuestra piel, el viento soplando gentilmente, _mientras el trinar de las aves_, acompañan el arrullo del viento"… _otra opción_ _no muy agradable_ _sobre el trinar de las aves sería el siguiente_…"a la mañana siguiente del concierto de Mayhem, luego de pasar toda la noche en vela, al condenado pajarraco se le ocurre _trinar muy temprano_, y en cuanto no cierre su pico, voy por la gomera, y le lanzo una piedra"… _lo mismo ocurre con la voz de algunas personas_…

Bjoji!~ -Chillo el danés, entrando a la 'pequeña' biblioteca del noruego, sin mucho cuidado se deja caer sobre el sofá, en donde también estaba sentado el propietario de este- Bjoooji~ A que no sabes lo que me encontré?  
>No me interesa…-rápido, frio, cortante, un claro 'Lárgate ahora mismo', pero al danés no le afecta (no mucho), tantos años con ese tipo de actitudes, que ya está acostumbrado. Haciendo claro caso omiso a las palabras ajenas, continuo contando aquella historia sin sentido común, ignorando como el rostro, naturalmente, neutro del noruego, se iba tergiversando a uno de odio en estado puro.<br>En pocos minutos, el danés se encontraba huyendo por su vida, seguido de un furioso noruego.

_Pero a veces ocurre…que ya no me molesta tanto esa voz…_

Mirando las flamas de la chimenea, como poco a poco los grandes leños se iban consumiendo, mientras que se volvían mas y mas pequeños, el silencio inundaba la sala. Se acomodo un poco más, cubriendo sus pies fríos con la cobija que su compañero le dejo a su lado.  
>Ey~ Bjo…-lo llamo el danés, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- no tienes leche… con crema está bien?...-le sonrió de una manera delicada, no aquella grande sonrisa que siempre mostraba, esta era realmente para él, y eso lo complacía.<br>Tras unos minutos en donde no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Densen, solo asintió-…sin azúcar…-dicho esto, se dejo caer, acaparando por completo el sofá de dos cuerpos, volviendo a observar el fuego.  
>No duro mucho su 'soledad', ya que en poco tiempo tenia al danés a su lado, con una bandeja, con galletas y una taza de café humeante…<p>

Sentido del Olfato  
><em>Cual es la diferencia entre 'aroma' y 'olor'?... que la palabra 'aroma' solemos usarlo cuando algo nos agrada, en cambio la palabra 'olor'…nos remite a algo 'sucio'…Por ejemplo <em>"El _aroma_ del estofado inundo la cocina, un _aroma_ que nos remite a nuestra infancia, a esos estofados que nuestro padre nos hacía con carne de conejo"… _pero el 'olor'…hn~…_"entre a su habitación, un fuerte_ olor_ me golpeo, apestaba a 'espíritu adolecente', al típico 'tercer tiempo' nada agradable…mi hermanito debía limpiar su alcoba"…_aromas…olores…fragancias!...son muchas…y nos dan sensaciones diferentes…_

Den, aquí te traje el agu-…NO!...definitivamente no Densen!...-dijo el noruego, con tono amenazante mientras mantenía la botella de agua, usándola como arma y escudo-…te mantienes lejos…lejos!  
>El danés simplemente se reía, avanzando como un lobo hambriento, haciéndole frente a un pequeño e indefenso conejo- Vaaamos Bjoji~ un abrazo?, solo uno!~~ ni te que vayas a morir por abrazar a un hombre con olor a macho! Muahjahjahja!~ -con esa risa, por demás extraña, se arrojo hacia el noruego, Bjoern simplemente dejo caer la botella, haciéndose a un lado para evitar ser tocado por el danés, danés que acababa de salir de un entrenamiento de futbol, danés que lo llevo a propósito para hacerlo sufrir con esas cosas. Era completamente repugnante ser abrazado por un ser sudado y con un horroroso olor a…a…a todo…<p>

_Pero…no todo lo que él hace…no huele mal…tiene un aroma…delicioso_

El aroma a mantequilla, de las galletas, recién horneadas, mezcladas con el café negro…ah~…estaba en su paraíso, se sentó, dejándole un espacio al danés para que se acomode.  
>Bjo…ten cuidado con las galletas…aun están calientes…-comento con una sonrisa, tomando su café-<br>hm~…-el noruego sonrió apenas perceptible-…pásame mi café…-dijo, o susurro, su voz era suave, no había mucha diferencia. El más alto tomo la taza, dejándola en manos ajenas, sus miradas se conectaron por unos momentos, como dos polos opuestos, una vez que se atraen, cuesta un poco separarlos.

Sentido de la Visión_  
>las cosas que vemos… siempre…TODO en el mundo entras primero por los ojos… y los separamos en 'agradables' o 'desagradables'…ejemplo…"<em>eran tan….tan _desagradable_ la ropa que traía puesta, colores chillones, colores que no combinaban entre sí, impresentable!"…_como cosas…que queremos volver a ver…_"su piel estaba dorada por el sol, sus músculos marcado, su sonrisa radiante, todo un adonis, quería volver a verlo, porque…me resultaba _agradable_ tenerlo como modelo vivo"…_por que…si nos gusta por fuera, en un pensamiento básico, retrogrado, pensamos que por dentro estará igual…o mucho mejor_

Ese chino desagradable estaba en casa de nuevo… había algo que me decía 'aléjalo de tu hermanito', pero dicha criatura… parecía muy apegado a ese engendro ojos de alcancía cejas de oruga. Para colmo estaba el danés, que lo miraba entre burlón y divertido, mientras que a él lo consumía la rabia y los nervios.  
>¿Qué tanto pueden estar haciendo esos dos, en una habitación de 2x2? –se escapo de los fríos labios del noruego, y como respuesta, entre risitas, recibió un 'muchas cosas se pueden hacer en un cuarto de 2x2 Bjo~'.<br>Como alma que corre el diablo, avanzo hasta el cuarto de su hermanito, encontrando a los adolecentes mirando por la ventana, claro, ambos se sobresaltaron con el portazo que dio Bojern al abrir  
>q-q-que haces!?-dijo en un susurro, notablemente nervioso el isleño, algo que lo descoloco era que el chino cejon también se había puesto nervioso. Se acerco a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que…todos los minutos que se la pasaron encerrados en la habitación…fue por la vecina nueva, una italiana…bastante linda… quien estaba pintando en el patio, con una ropa…sugerente?...bien bien bien…tapearía la ventana de su hermano… en cuanto la italiana vuelva a su casa<p>

_Aunque…a veces…ese sentimiento retrogrado es acertado..._

Sus ojos tenían suaves destellos anaranjados, que provenían de la chimenea, a la par… tornaba su piel de un color dorado, y su sonrisa no podía ser más…hermosa… abrí mis ojos algo molesto con mis pensamientos, girando mi rostro y centrándome en la taza, era bonita, tenia dibujos de pequeños copos de nieve, y la sombra de un hada, era mi taza favorita, y Den lo sabia…  
>Takk…-murmure, soplando un poco el vapor del café, dejándome embriagar por su aroma, escuche una risita, su risita, tonta, suave, y adorable.<br>Tus mejillas se ven como duraznos…me gusta cómo te queda ese color…-esa fue su respuesta…o fue un piropo?, lo que sea…mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas, creí que el abrigo de la oscuridad iba a ayudarme…

Sentido del Gusto:  
><em>uhmm…los sabores…mucha variedad…agrios, salado, dulces, picantes, amargos, ácidos, y las diferentes mesclas entre ellos… ejemplos?...hay muchos…<em>"Este amor _agri-dulce_…de a ratos me sentía en el cielo…pero luego todo era soledad…abandono y dolor"…_otro?_..."estas muy _amargado!_ A caso tuviste un día _agrio_?, yo puedo _endulzarlo_, claro, si usted me lo permite~"…_me gusta la comida entre dulce y salada…sobre todo lo que se come en las fiestas navideñas…pero!...es nuestro secreto..uh~_

"Recuerden!, si hacen estofado…que no se les queme la cebolla!, y los condimentos se agregan últimos…por que si no…dejan un sabor amargo!~…"  
>El programa de Gourmet estaba puesto en la tv, pero nadie lo veía…no ahora…ya que de un momento al otro, la nación más pequeña se levanto rápidamente y se escapo de la sala, el humo negro salía de la cocina, se escuchaban insultos y maldiciones de la nación noruega.<br>Se volvió a asomar a la sala, viendo como el danés, impaciente, estaba mirando hacia la cocina.  
>B…Bjoji…quieres que te ayu—se trago sus palabras con la mirada que el noruego le envió, le arrojo con el repasador, para luego volver a la cocina.<br>Luego de juntar mucho valor, se levanto del sillón y fue hasta la cocina, Bjoern se encontraba mirando un…un…un intento de algo… sonrió levemente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, apoyándose en su hombro-…se ve…como la comida de tu amigo~ -bromeo un poco, pero no recibió respuesta, ni insultos, ni golpes, un simple "eso no me ayuda".  
>Sonrió un poco, besándole la mejilla, mientras le robaba un pedazo de ese "loquesea", y probarlo<br>D…Den...-murmuro el noruego, frunciendo el ceño- escupe eso ahora…no te voy a cuidar si te intoxicas!...-le dio un empujón, pero el danés no soltaba lo que comió- escúpelo…se me quemo…escúpelo..ahora Den..-autoritario y todo…el danés lo trago y rio suavemente.  
>Yo creo que te quedo muy salado~ -bromeo nuevamente, besándole la punta de la nariz.<br>Idiota…era un postre…-murmuro el noruego como respuesta.  
>Al final…pidieron pizza y helado.<p>

_Hay personas que…parecen que hacen magia cuando se trata de sabores…_

…esta dulce…-murmuro, mirando de reojo al danés, no era fan del azúcar, soportaba las galletas, pero apaciguaba el dulzor con el café amargo.  
>Lo sé…-murmuro el más alto, tomando una galleta, mientras se la apoyaba en los labios ajenos-...la crema estaba dulce…-lo miro de reojo, Bjoern le dio una mordida a la galleta, cerrando los ojos al instante, sintiendo como se desasía en su boca, invadido por el sabor de la mantequilla y el azúcar, la cual se contrastaba por el amargo del café, todo se acoplaba, sintiendo, también, como la crema hacia su trabajo, suavizando, para su sorpresa, no fue una explosión de azúcar… fue…agradable.<br>Que tal?~ -pregunto el danés, sabiendo que había hecho un gran trabajo, de otra manera, el noruego no habría cerrado los ojos.  
>Otra…-murmuro, sin abrir sus orbes, completamente abducido por la sensación.<p>

Sensación del tacto:  
><em>El tacto…el sentido que mas usamos…lo definimos (naturalmente) en suave o delicado y duro…o áspero…como decirlo…<em>"Wooaaahhh! Tu piel es tan _suave_! Acaso usas cremas?~"…_pero no simplemente se basa en algo tan…burdo…como el uso de cremas…es mucho mas…_"la forma en que sus manos trabajaban la madera es increíble…saber que haces algo tan _delicado_ con algo tan _duro"_

"Hoy es el día de limpieza!"  
>*Ya entrada la noche~*<br>Mis manos duelen…-dijo el isleño mirando las palmas de sus manos, estaban enrojecidas-…Bror…br…Bjoern…-se dejo caer sobre el hombro de su hermano-…mis manos…se siente ásperas…-el noruego tomo entre las suyas las manos ajenas, acariciando el inicio de los dedos, sintiendo la piel levemente endurecida.  
>Se te harán callos aquí…-murmuro con su voz monótona, pero cansada-<br>Eh?...-exclamo el isleño-…pero las tuyas están suaves! …cómo es posible?…-esta vez fue el menor quién tomo las manos de su hermano, estas se veían algo hinchadas, y sin las típicas líneas, ni pliegues de piel-  
>Me toco lavar…-dijo con simpleza-…el agua lavandina hace lo suyo…-el silencio invadió el ambiente, mientras el isleño jugaba con las manos ajenas-…creo que tengo crema…-el isleño asintió de acuerdo, ni uno, ni el otro les agradaba sentir las manos de esa forma.<p>

_Las palabras…son caricias también…las cosas que entran por otros sentidos… el aspecto, el sonido (melodioso o no), la comida (algo esponjoso y fibroso), y las…las caricias en si…_

El danés admiro la belleza del ser frente a él, con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo 'otra'. Su mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla ajena, tomando su rostro con ternura y firmeza  
>Bjoern...te vez hermoso…-ronroneo en su oído, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al nombrado, dejando salir un suspiro, su piel se calentó, enrojecida, por vergüenza, pena, lo que sea.<br>Densen…-respondió, pero se vio callado por los labios secos ajenos, no dudo en corresponder, sus mano se acoplaron al cuerpo del mayor, abrazándolo por el cuello.  
>Lentamente Densen fue acostando a Bjoern en el sofá, quedando sobre él, sin romper el beso, el cual avanzaba lentamente, disfrutando del hormigueo que nacía en sus labios ante el electrizante contacto de ambos.<p>

Dejando el café y las galletas a un lado de la historia. Disfrutaron…se desfrutaron plenamente…en los cinco sentidos…  
>Dejando el murmullo de la ropa al caer en el suelo, los suspiros salían de los labios.<br>El dulce aroma de Bjoern incitaba al danés, despertando sus más íntimos instintos.  
>Tenia la visión mas envidiable del mundo…del universo entero, un noruego ruborizado, con los ojos húmedos, cargados de deseo, la piel ajena…tan blanca…tan deseable...unas pequeñas marcas no tardaron en presentarse sobre esa hermosa piel.<br>El sabor de sus labios era…tan adictivo… entregándose a sus sentidos, se amaron mutuamente, entregados uno al otro, buscando el placer compartido, llegar juntos al final y volver a comenzar…

_Estar sobre su pecho…era lo mas como y cálido del mundo, mi mano dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre su amplio pecho, el me abrazaba con ternura, y esa cobija, que antiguamente solo me cubría a mí, ahora nos resguardaba del frio exterior, el fuego…la leña ya estaba completamente consumida, pero no nos importo… nos teníamos uno al otro…compartiendo nuestro calor._


End file.
